Covenant High Council (Earth-5875)
The Covenant High Council was the central theocratic, legislative and decision-making body of the Covenant. Headed by three san'shyuum Hierarchs, the High Council consisted of two hundred san'shyuum and sangheili High Councilors at the High Council Chamber, in the heart of High Charity. History What would become known as the High Council was formed with the creation of the Covenant in 852 BCE. In 850 BCE, the formal Covenant High Council was established, bringing several sangheili Kaidons and san'shyuum Reformist delegates to compose its numbers. After the induction of the jiralhanae into the Covenant in 2492, a group of sangheili military leaders went before the High Council, criticizing the jiralhanae's inclusion in the Covenant because of their pack mentality and claiming that their natural instincts were dangerous to the Covenant. The Council agreed with the commanders, and thus imposed restrictions in what technology the jiralhanae should be given access to. In 2515, the High Council agreed with the ascension of the Prophets of Truth, Mercy, and Regret, although initially unwilling. During the course of the First Contact War, the High Council ordered the glassing of many human colonies, citing a time of "particular religious significance". One such colony was Kholo, whose glassing at the hands of the Shipmaster only known as the Atoner was observed by the Prophet of Conviction, who represented the Council in the Fleet of Righteous Vigilance. In 2535, the san'shyuum High Councilors reorganized the fleets of the Covenant Armada against the wishes of the sangheili High Councilors, forming new ones such as the Fleet of Particular Justice. On October 20th, 2552, the High Council convened the trial of Fleetmaster of the Fleet of Particular Justice Thel 'Vadamee following his defeat at the Battle of Installation 04. He was declared a heretic, branded with the Mark of Shame and sentenced to death before the Hierarchs intervened and appointed him as their new Arbiter. Following the murder of the Prophet of Regret at the hands of John-117 at Installation 05, the Prophet of Truth and the Prophet of Mercy publicly replaced the sangheili Honor Guardsmen with the jiralhanae. The sudden drastic change was immediatly met with immense rejection by the sangheili High Councilors, who saw it as a direct violation of the Writ of Union and thus threatened to resign from the Council. During the ensuing Battle of Installation 05, the san'shyuum and sangheili High Councilors were to meet at the Control Room of Installation 05 under the pretense of witnessing the start of the Great Journey. However, once they arrived in the room, only the sangheili Councilors were there. Seconds after, most of them were murdered by jiralhanae soldiers led by Captain Melchus, obeying Truth's plan to replace the sangheili for the jiralhanae in Covenant society. The few High Councilors who surrended were imprisioned, but later saved by Arbiter Thel 'Vadam, helping him kill Chieftain of the Jiralhanae Tartarus to stop him from activating Installation 05 once they discovered the truth about the Halo Array. Organization Two hundred san'shyuum and sangheili High Councilors composed the High Council, alongside a triumverate of san'shyuum Hierarchs. Based at the High Council Chamber, in the heart of High Charity, the High Council determined the legislation and day-to-day affairs of the government and society of the empire. Additionally, High Councilors were tasked with selecting replacement Hierarchs in extreme cases. They had the power to reorganize the fleets of the Covenant Armada, although only in extreme circumstances. Some High Councilors assigned themselves to a particular fleet to serve as the local High Council representative. Councilors had their own dormitories in the Tower Districts, protected by some of the best warriors of the Covenant Honor Guard. Some san'shyuum High Councilors were ministers that represented their ministry within the council. In the case a minister was unable to attend a High Council session, their vice minister would act as a substitute. Notable members Hierarchs *Prophet of Truth *Prophet of Mercy *Prophet of Regret San'Shyuum High Councilors *Prophet of Conviction *Prophet of Objection Category:Earth-5875 Category:Covenant organizations (Earth-5875) Category:Covenant (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227